winter wonderland
by cookiescookieseverwhere
Summary: in pixie hollow, three fairies, Rapunzel, merida and hiccup found a lonely winter fairy on the other side. everyone knows they are not allowed to go to the other side, but they are determined to help the boy, even if they might lose something that they needs most. a big four fanfic. no OCs. most characters are from Tinkerbell. read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Pixie Hollows, a place where fairies live, the fairies work hard to bring the seasons spring, summer, autumn and winter to the main land, a land where humans live. Rapunzel, a garden fairy was helping other garden fairies with the flowers in the rose garden. No matter how many time she tried, a little rose bud wouldn't open up.  
"Come on little bud, how can you grow if you don't open up?"  
The rose shook in response.  
"Come on, open up."  
"You can't force it Rapunzel, just let it have its way," a voice front behind her said.  
Rapunzel turned around and found her new friend.  
"Merida, what are you doing here? You should be with the summer fairies."  
"I just thought that I wanted to pay you a visit. Since you are new here, you'll need all the help you can get."  
Rapunzel remembered her arrival. She was very shy and confused until Queen Clarion helped her with her powers and flying. Rapunzel was told that she is a spring fairy.  
"Well I appreciate your help, but you'll get in trouble for sneaking off."  
"Don't worry, I ask for permission."  
Rapunzel signed, Merida was a stubborn fairy, but she was also her friend.  
"Why don't you take a break and let's go see how Hiccup is doing."  
"Alright, but just this time ok?"  
"Alright."  
Flying towards the autumn part of Pixie Hollow, Rapunzel gazed in amazement. It was the first time Rapunzel been there. The leaves were painted by autumn fairies. Almost everything was orange, yellow and red.  
"This is amazing!"  
"I know right, this is always my favourite part of Pixie Hollows. Even though most fairies say spring was the most beautiful season." The red head answered.  
"Do you know where we are going?"  
"Hiccup should be somewhere in the trees…"  
Hiccup was also Rapunzel's friend. She met him on the first day with Merida.  
"There he is! Hiccup!"  
A small boy with astonishing green eyes turned towards them. He wave and smiled. Merida flew down followed by Rapunzel.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Hiccup asked.  
"We decided to take a break," Merida answered.  
"Well since I also finished my work, why don't I show Rapunzel around?"  
"That would great!"  
Hiccup grabbed a leaf and a pen made out of a tree branch and led them to where he lived.  
"Let's start at my house and going to the right."

Rapunzel gazed in shock and amazement at the different things Hiccup showed her. Merida had a smirk on her face the whole while Hiccup just smiled at the reactions Rapunzel made.

By the tour was over, it was getting dark. All the fairies had left and went back to their house.  
"Hum, I think this break took longer than I thought." Merida said after the tour.  
"Oh no we'll get in trouble for sure." Rapunzel panicked.  
"Don't worry, I'll get you out of it."  
"Thanks Mer."  
Suddenly, a big gust of wind blew past them. Hiccup's leaf flew out of his hand and was carried by the strong wind.  
"No! I need that."  
"I'll go after it!" Rapunzel told Hiccup and took off.  
"We can't let her go alone, Hiccup we need to follow her," Merida and Hiccup took off after that.  
The wind was too strong and Rapunzel couldn't catch up. **But that piece of leaf is important to Hiccup. I need to get it back. **Rapunzel thought to herself. She stopped as the leaf was blown to the other side of a bridge and was caught on a tree branch. Rapunzel wouldn't have stop if the other side was full of snow.  
"You're fast for a newcomer…" Merida panted as she caught up, "Oh no…"  
Rapunzel flew to the ground and held her hand out into the snow. **It's cold. **  
"No, Rapunzel you can't go there," Hiccup warned as he also caught up.  
"Why not?"  
"Queen Clarion told every fairy here to never cross, that's where the winter fairies live."  
"I never see anything like this." Rapunzel reached her other hand into the snow.  
"We can't go there, it's forbidden." Merida said.  
"But that leaf is very important to you."  
"It's alright, I can use another one." Hiccup said, but Rapunzel can tell he was very upset.  
"You sure?"  
"Yes…"  
Just as Rapunzel turned to leave, she felt something cold rest on her hand.  
"Wait…" a voice said behind her.  
Rapunzel quickly turned around to find a boy with hair like snow and eyes like ice. She gasped and pulled her hand back.  
"Wh-who are you?" Rapunzel asked in shock.  
The boy gave her a mischievous smile.  
"I never seen fairies from the other side before, you guys are the first," the boy didn't answer her question.  
"Well you are also the first fairy we seen from the other side," Merida commented as she crossed her arms.  
"We need to go back, it's getting dark," Hiccup reminded.  
"Hold on, I believe you wanted this," the mysterious boy hand the leaf to Rapunzel.  
"Thanks…"  
"Can I ask for your name?" Rapunzel asked

"Do you really want to know?" the boy answered with a question.  
"Yes…"  
"How about this, you guys meet me here tomorrow afternoon and I'll tell you my name, and you have to tell me yours."  
"We are not here to make a deal with you," Merida yawned, "and we'll get in trouble if anyone else knows about this."  
"I will tell you more about the winter fairies if you come."  
"You will?"  
"A promise is a promise."  
"Deal."  
"Are you crazy! This is not safe Rapunzel."  
"Please Merida, I'm new here, I want to know as much as I can."  
"Then you have to promise to never cross to the other side ok?"  
"Of course I won't."  
Rapunzel said good-bye to the strange boy and left with her friends.  
"What was on that leaf anyway?" Merida asked Hiccup.  
"Um…It's a sketch of a rare animal that I read about on a book,"  
"why is that so important?"  
"I want to see one."  
"Well, can I have a look?"  
"Sure."  
Rapunzel wasn't listening to the conversation; she was too busy thinking about the boy. **He seems alone. Or maybe he's just like that. Ahhhh! I don't know what to think. **Once Hiccup arrived at his house, Rapunzel and Merida said good-bye and went to their own house.

That night, in the deep winter forest, the boy looked up at the sky. And for the first time in a long time, he smiled.  
"I'm not alone any more…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**finally I uploaded chapter 2. I didn't have time to edit, so yeah. hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try upload a new chapter every Friday, Saturday or Sunday.**_

"I guess you finally decided to open, huh?" Rapunzel said to the rose bud that was irritating her yesterday.  
Again the rose shook in response.  
"I'm not going to argue with you today, because I know it's no use. I'm in a good mood anyway."  
Rapunzel can't wait to see the mysterious boy today. He promised her that he'll tell her about the winter fairies. She couldn't sleep last because of the excitement and confusion. **Who is he? Why do I have a feeling that he's more special than others? **The questions have been going on in her head for the whole day.  
"Rapunzel, are you ok? You're not concentrating on your work today," one of the garden fairies asked Rapunzel.  
"Uh? Oh I'm ok," she answered.  
"Maybe you should rest,"  
"It's ok, I can do it."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah…"

"Merida!" a voice called out to the red head.  
Merida turned around and saw one of the summer fairies.  
"Huh? What is it?"  
"The minister of summer wants to see you."  
Merida knew what was coming. It was a mistake to take Rapunzel to the autumn woods yesterday, but she promised her that she'll get her out of it. All the other fairies stared at her. She knew that no fairy was ever called to the minister of summer unless it was something important. Merida gulped and flew to tree where the minister of summer lived.  
"You may come in." a cheerful voice said to Merida as she knocked the door.  
"Minister of summer, you called for me," Merida made herself sounded as calm as possible.  
This wasn't the first time she saw the Minister, everyone knows that the Minister of Summer is a cheerful fairy with a bubbly laughter.  
"Yes, yes I did."  
"Is there anything you want me to do?"  
"Sit down Merida; I would like to take to you."  
Merida took a sit and waited.  
"Now Merida, I'm sure you know the rules around this place right?"  
"Yes…"  
"So, let me ask you, where did you go yesterday?"  
"I…uh," Merida stuttered. **There is no way she knows about what happened in at the border yesterday.  
**"It's alright, as long as you are safe," the Minister said calmly to Merida, "everyone was trying to find you yesterday, but no one did and I was beginning to worry."  
Merida began to relax a little, it is a good thing she is more like a mother than a minister.  
"I'm sorry, I was just showing Rapunzel around Pixie Hollows."  
"You mean that new fairy right? I can tell she is not a troublemaker."  
"She's not," **but she is a curious little fairy. **Merida finished her comment in her head.  
**"**Well, since you were just showing her around, then it is ok, now why don't you move along."  
"Yes Minster of summer."  
As soon as Merida walked out of the room, she let out a puff of air. She never acted that respectful in her fairy life. It feels like she just accomplished something that she never thought she would. **Correction, I just did something that I never thought I would accomplish. **  
"Merida! There you are, I was looking for you everywhere!" an excited voice startled Merida.  
"What are you doing here?" She hissed at Rapunzel.  
"Geez Mer, you don't have to be so nervous."  
"Nervous? Of what?"  
"Seeing the winter fairy again."  
"Shhhhhh! You don't want to be heard, let's go somewhere else to talk."  
Merida grabbed Rapunzel roughly and flew to a quiet place.  
"Owww! You don't have to be so rough."  
"Look Rapunzel, I'm not nervous. I got called to the Minister of Summer."  
"Really? What happened in there?"  
"Nothing major, but I nearly got in trouble."  
"I…I'm sorry Merida."  
"It's not all your fault, I shouldn't have dragged you out of work."  
"But Merida, if you haven't I wouldn't have seen all the things I saw yesterday and the boy…"  
"I don't think you should go."  
"I need to, don't worry I promised I won't cross the border."  
"I know you won't, but we might get caught."  
"Please, we are in this together, so is Hiccup."  
"I don't know anymore…"  
"Please Mer."  
"Ok, but this your own choice and to make sure you are safe, we'll go with you."  
"You were supposed to go with me. I can't do this without my best friend."  
Merida gave her a warm smile. **I know she is different.**

The leaf was still in Hiccup's hands, he was studying the rare animal he found in a book. Hiccup never saw anything like it. It was black with large wings. No one knew he was interested in animals except for Merida. After looking at the drawing for about an hour, Hiccup let out a frustrating sign and put the leaf back into his notebook. Daydreaming, Hiccup thought about the boy from yesterday. He is a shy fairy that doesn't like attention or trouble. **And the winter fairy means nothing but trouble. **Warm fairies are not allowed to cross the border, so does the frost fairies, but he always wondered what the other side looked like. Hiccup sometimes would fly above the highest tree in the autumn woods and gaze out to the winter land. **I'm just as curious as Rapunzel. **He shook the thought away; **curiosity always gets people in trouble, big trouble**. Hiccup walked out of the small house that was built for him and flew up into the trees. **But sometimes you can't stop curiosity.** As he reached the highest tree, the snow seemed to control him. Everything was covered in pure white snow, it's almost like everything was made out of snow, well some are.  
"Hiccup what are you doing up here?" a head popped out of the autumn leaves and scare Hiccup that he almost fell out of the tree.  
"Ra-Rapunzel! What you doing here?"  
"What is wrong with you two today? First Merida, now you."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You wouldn't understand." Rapunzel shook her head," come on Hiccup, Merida is waiting at the bottom."  
Hiccup followed Rapunzel down to the bottom.  
"Good hiding place, but Rapunzel found anyway."  
"Huh?"  
"Come guys, this is what we've be waiting for! Aren't you guys excited?"  
"I'm not,"  
"I guess I am."  
"Good, then let's go."  
Rapunzel barely even waited for them as she took off.  
"You sure this is safe?" Hiccup asked.  
"No, but what are you going to do? Once Rapunzel is into something, no one can stop her. That is what I am worried about."  
Merida took off also. **You know what they say; curiosity kills the cat, or fairy. **Hiccup signed and took off after her.

_**I gave you guys a clue to what the animal Hiccup was curious about. I'm sure you figure it out. if not then you're gonna have to wait. Sorry if you were hoping Rapunzel would get to met the winter fairy in this chapter. it's too long, so it will be in chapter three.**_


End file.
